


Road Rage

by Meg_Solo_Writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: CEO!Kylo, F/M, Reckless Driving, Speeding, but I’m putting it in here, cursing, modern!kylo, not sure it can be called that, very very light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes
Summary: Kylo Ren has road rage.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 34





	Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of road rage this morning and then this popped into my head. No one asked for it, but here it is anyways.

“What the FUCK!?” Kylo shouted as he stomped on the brakes to slow down, throwing you forward.

Your head shot up instantly to see your husband tailgating the car ahead of you, your bumper only inches from theirs. You were too distracted answering an email on your phone to see what happened. It would seem your peaceful drive into the office this morning was turning into a nightmare.

“Kylo you’re too close, back off a little.” You demanded, tossing your phone into your purse to pay attention to the road. The email could wait. Kylo’s Audi was stuck behind a tiny blue Honda in the left lane, puttering along with nowhere to go until the two of you got around a semi-truck in the right lane.

“The shithead cut me off, Y/N.” He barked. “I’m not just going to back off.” His eyes turned dark with rage as he continued to push the person forward. He white knuckled the steering wheel with one hand, the other resting on the gear shift. It was no secret that your husband had bad road rage that would no doubt cause an accident one day. You were just hoping that day wouldn’t be today.

“We’re not even running late. Just calm down and let it go before someone gets hurt.” You countered and rolled your eyes. At that moment the person ahead of you slammed on their breaks causing Kylo to do the same while yelling every curse word in the book. Your face nearly went crashing into the dash. “Dammit, Kylo!” You hissed, pushing yourself upright, now extremely annoyed.

“If you would back off like I said, that wouldn’t have happened.” You shouted throwing your hands up. “Stop talking and let me drive.” He spat, now angry with you as well. You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest, sitting back in your seat. You turned to look out the passenger side window away from Kylo.

The two of you drove like that for another mile or so, Kylo basically trying to run the guy off the road. When you finally got passed the semi-truck, Kylo wasted no time whipping into the right lane, not giving the car ahead any time to move out of the way. He down shifted and floored it as he passed the Honda. Without even looking at them, he brought his hand up and flipped them off as he flew by them. You slumped down in your seat, shaking your head at his nonsense. “That wasn’t necessary.” You murmured. It was rare that the two of you would make it to or from the office without Kylo flipping someone off or complaining about how no one knows how to drive anymore.

Kylo’s road rage didn’t end after that. No, he had to continue speeding down the highway, far over the legal speed limit. He was weaving in and out of traffic, passing everyone. He even took to swerving over onto an empty on ramp to get around someone in the right lane. You held onto the door handle, the only other words to leave your mouth were “I hope you get pulled over” grumbled under your breath. Kylo gave you the side eye, snapping at you to be quiet and stop distracting him.

Now ignoring you completely, he continued on with his reckless driving, while you went back to answering emails, swaying left and right as Kylo changed lanes. You couldn’t really say it was reckless because his driving was smooth and he always drove with precision and total control. Although you were still mad at him, you couldn’t help but appreciate how good of a driver he was, and how sexy he looked doing it. You would never admit that of course, but you had no problem observing how massive his hands looked as it engulfed the head on the gear shift or wrapped around the steering wheel. 

You were two miles from your exit when Kylo spit out another curse. Your head popped up and you immediately noticed the blue flashing lights in the side rearview mirror. “Ha! That’s what you get for driving like an asshole.” You couldn’t stop laughing, this was too perfect. He deserved the ticket he was about to get. Kylo scowled as he slowed down, pulling over to the side of the road.

You were still laughing when he put the car in park and grabbed your chin between his fingers and squeezing tight, shutting you up instantly. “You think this is funny?” he asked, brow raised expectantly. You nodded your head and smiled. “We’ll see if you’re still laughing when I have you bent over my desk when we get to my office.” You gasped and your eyes went wide, his words shooting right to your heated core. He smirked and let go of your face. “Stay quiet and let me handle this.” He commanded, turning away to put down his window.

The officer approached and Kylo flashed her one of his stunning smiles. “License, registration, and proof of insurance, please.” While Kylo was pulling out his wallet, he glanced over at you. You were sitting here with a giant grin on your face, all too happy about how this morning was now turning out.

“Do you know how fast you were going, sir?” she asked as he handed her his license and registration.

“No ma’am. Was I speeding?” He inquired, knowing damn well that he was.

“You were going twenty over the legal speed limit. Do you understand that’s considered reckless driving and—” she stopped talking mid-sentence as she examined his license. “You’re Kylo Ren?” she asked, obviously knowing the answer from the ID she held in her hand. The smile fell from your face as you looked over at the officer, wondering where this was going.

“Kylo Ren. President and CEO of First Order Industries? That Kylo Ren?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes. That would be me. Is there a problem officer?” He asked, confused as to what she was getting at.

“Not at all. It’s actually a pleasure to meet you. Your security firm donated all the new SWAT gear our department received last month.” She beamed. _You have got to be kidding._ “We’re grateful to finally have reliable equipment.” She continued her stone expression now vanished. 

“I’m always happy to help keep the city safe, ma’am.” He smiled and she began handing back his license.

“You know what, why don’t I just let you off with a warning this time.” Your jaw hit the floor. This wasn’t happening. Was he seriously getting out of a ticket?

“Well that would be greatly appreciated. We’re actually on our way into the office and running a bit behind, Officer...”

“Kennedy. Officer Kennedy.” She offered.

“Officer Kennedy.” He repeated. “Thank you. We will try to watch our speed from now on. I promise.” He smiled and winked at her, filling you with rage. She nodded and gave you both a once over. “Happy to hear that. You two drive safe now.” She stood up straight and patted the roof of the car and walked back to her patrol car.

Kylo turned to you and you wanted to slap the smug look off his face. “Don’t. Say. A word.” You glowered. Kylo chuckled and shifted the car into gear, taking off onto the freeway. You couldn’t believe that had just happened, and now you were going to be the one to get in trouble. Although, you weren’t really going to complain about your punishment, you quite enjoyed them actually.

When you arrived at work, Kylo made good on his word and had you bent over his desk only seconds after you entered his office. He had just enough time before your 9:00am meeting to carry out your punishment.


End file.
